Shepherd vs the Ray gun
by SilenceCmdr
Summary: Alternate version of MW2 Endgame, just as Shepherd is about to kill Price and Soap, they are saved by some very unlikely allies.
1. Chapter 1

_**Based this story off of m8camper9's story: "Price's M1911", I always wanted to see how the Modern Warfare 'verse would react to the Black Ops Zombie crew and especially their weapons.**_

_**So The Primis crew come and save Price and Soap from Shepherd.**_

* * *

The Pave low started taking off as soon as Shepherd was onboard and began to move away.

"Soap hold it steady!" Price shouted and began to take aim with his weapon

"Steady!" Price repeated as the zodiac moved further down the rapids as the pave low turned back around

"Steady!" Price shouted one last time before firing at the rotor with his M4A1, he let off two rounds, followed by a third, and then he fired a HE round from his M203. The third bullet and the HE grenade was enough to blast the rotor of the helicopter into pieces.

The pave low's rotor is in flames and the chopper starts spinning out of control.

"Back up, back up!" Price yells as he sees the approaching waterfall, Soap tries his best to reverse but the current is far to strong, the two men share one look of terror, as they plummet over the edge towards the roaring water and seething white foam.

After an untold time, Soap is the first to regain consciousness, he coughs and splutters water out of his lungs and slowly sits up, his ears are thumping and his mind is spinning, his eyes sore from water and sand. He coughs up more water and starts to take slow deep breaths to calm himself and get his bearings.

After regaining some slight composure and sense, he raises his head and remembers his mission. He quickly checks himself for any further injuries, apart from the concussion and the almost drowning he's ok. He then checks for weapons, and notes he only has his knife.

He slowly stands up and takes a few steps, stumbling all the way, his balance is off, and he can barely see. To make it even worse the sandstorm had already hit, and the entire air was filled with tiny grains of sand.

However, despite this Soap still presses on and walks towards the wreck of the crashed pave low.

As he walks closer, he sees a Shadow Company soldier crawling away from the wreckage, bleeding profusely, Soap raises his knife and stabs the soldier.

As he arrives at the wreckage, he sees another Shadow Company trooper, he tries crawling back and then pulls out a Glock and pulls the trigger, but nothing happens, as it keeps clicking empty. Soap walks up and stabs him too.

Shepherd scrambles out of the wreckage and begins to run away from Soap.

Soap follows and finally sees Shepherd leaning against a destroyed car.

"You know what they say about revenge, you better be ready to dig two graves" Shepherd gasps out.

Soap readies his knife, but Shepherd blocks it and slams his head against the car knocking him to the ground.

Shepherd then takes out his own knife and stabs Soap in the chest.

"Five years ago, I lost 30,000 men in the blink of an eye. And the world just fuckin' watched. Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of volunteers. No shortage of patriots. I know you understand."

Shepherd cocked the hammer on his magnum back and prepared to pull the trigger, but then Price slammed into Shepherd and knocked him to the side, just as he fired, the bullet blasted into the sand next to Soap's head.

Shepherd got back to knees and raising his gun, only for price to kick it out of his hand.

A massive struggle ensued, but ended with Price being thrown on the floor, Soap had tried crawling towards the magnum lying on the ground, but Shepherd kicked it away, before stomping him in the face.

Price continued to fight against Shepherd but was overpowered and knocked to the ground again, whilst Shepherd went and picked up his magnum and prepared to execute the captain.

Just as he took aim at Price's head, staring into his eyes, there was a flash of blue light next to the three men and a bright blue glowing portal of some kind appeared with two men exiting it.

Before Shepherd had any time to react, the first man, wearing a brown leather jacket and a bandolier with a thin brown mustache, pulled up an odd-looking, red coloured weapon and fired. None of them could have expected what happened next.

A blast of green light was seen flying towards Shepherd, which struck him right in the stomach, the ray literally blasted his body in two; his legs were blown to one side whilst his torso was thrown back away from Price.

Soap and Price only stared at the newcomers and their powerful weapon.

The second man, who was dressed in beige vest with some brown leather harnesses with two vials of blood hanging from it, went over to where Shepherd was and knelt down.

Shepherd was still alive, gasping for breath and bleeding profusely, the lower half of his torso was missing, it was badly burnt and looked like he had been torn apart.

Just then two more men came out from the portal; one man was a tall stoic man with a beard and mustache, wearing a pilot helmet and goggles, and a metal body plate over a dark brown leather coat and carrying a satchel. The other man was Asian, wearing a torn dark green shirt and a katana by his side.

The first man who had shot Shepherd with the insanely powerful weapon, holstered it and went over to Price and held out his hand, Price looked up, then after a brief moment took it and stood up slowly.

"You alright?" He asked in a deep gruff American voice.

"Yeah" Price answered, as he looked back to Soap who was being helped up by the other two men.

"Who are you?" asked the Captain as he looked over the four men who had apparently just saved their lives.

"I'm Tank Dempsey" Replied the first man

"I'm Nikolai Belinski" Said the bearded man with the flying helmet, he had a strong Russian accent.

"I'm Takeo Masaki" Said the Asian man.

All turned to look at the final man was still kneeling over Shepherd. He stood up and turned around.

"I am Doctor Edward Richtofen and we need your help. I think it's time for us to leave" The man spoke with a distinct German accent.

Richtofen leaned down and picked up Shepherd who was still alive and brought over to the portal.

"Come with us if you want to live to see a better future" Said Richtofen as he went through the portal with Shepherd's remains.

Price looked at Soap who still had a knife in his chest, then back to the strangers, he then shrugged and nodded towards Dempsey, the group then headed towards the portal.

* * *

_**Not sure if this will be a oneshot, just wanted to write about Shepherd getting killed by the Raygun.**_


	2. Update

Upcoming plans:

Thank you to those who have faved or liked this fanfic, I originally just wrote this for fun because I wanted to see Shepherd getting killed by a Wonder weapon.

But I've decided to continue on it. This story will be an AU/Crossover story between CODZ and Resident Evil 2 remake. It will basically be following the Black Ops 4 zombies story, but with new different characters.

I don't want to give too much away but I can quickly mention a few characters which will appear aside from the ones in the first chapter.

Claire, Leon and Sherry from RE2R will appear so this will become a crossover with Resident Evil.

Then also expect other COD characters, like Scarlett, Diego, Bruno and Shaw among others and a few other characters.

So, that's just what I've got planned for the time being.

However, since I am dependant on Black Ops 4 zombies playing out, it will take some time. But I have actually started writing on the second chapter.

So, expect more from this story, which I currently do not have a good name for.


	3. New Update

**Update.**

**I've decided that this will be a one shot.**

**Instead I've written a new short story of Shepherd vs Primis.**


End file.
